


Sharena's Swap-sual Awakening

by CTFMeister



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes
Genre: Body Swap, Cuntboy, F/F, Genital Swap, Other, Relationship Swap, Shemale, Swapping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 07:46:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17117315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CTFMeister/pseuds/CTFMeister
Summary: Sharena finds a device that lets her swap anything with anyone. At first she uses it to swap with others to make more friends, but after having an intimate encounter with Eirika, the swaps start becoming more sexual in nature.





	Sharena's Swap-sual Awakening

Sharena happily skipped down the castle hall to her room. Morning training was finally over, which meant she could get to her favorite part of the day… Talking with all the other heroes! She just needed to get a change of clothes, take a bath, and then she was free to do anything she wanted. As she excitedly opened the door to her room though, a gasp suddenly left her mouth. There was a small package in there! 

Quickly bending down, Sharena picked up the white bag. On it, there was a note attached that read. “For my favorite little friend~” Sharena jumped in glee. One of the many friends she’d made had decided to give her a nice little gift. What a nice gesture! She inspected the package closely, trying to figure out what it was without opening it. However, her excitement was so great she couldn’t hold herself back any longer and she hurriedly unwrapped the bag. Shooting her hand inside, she grabbed the first thing she could, taking out to reveal a… small yarn doll?

It was quite the odd doll too Though one could telltIt was definitely a human being, with a little strap hanging off its head, its parts seemed very mismatched. It had long hair, a guy’s head, a girl’s torso and boobies, strong muscly arms, soft long legs and a guy’s- er- willy. Sharena had never seen something like it before, it was so… so… Cute! Sharena brought the doll close in for a hug. She couldn’t believe someone liked her so much they’d given her something like this. And it wasn’t even her birthday. Her only wish was that she’d known who had given it to her, so she could properly thank them.

But that wasn’t all there was in the bag. Reaching in again, Sharena pulled out a lean piece of paper with what seemed to be an intricate message on it. She began reading it.

“Thanks for purchasing the swapping charm from SWAP Inc.!  
With this amazing device, you’ll be able to swap anything with anyone! And when we say anything, we mean anything. Swap bodies, swap minds, swap body parts… You can even swap non-physical things like lives and relationships! Just hold the charm tightly, think about what to swap with someone and boom, say hello to your new parts! And if find something you can’t swap, you’ll get your money back guaranteed!  
What’s more, no one will ever notice anything’s different. Wanna steal some friend’s pair of breast or muscly body? Go ahead! They won’t say a thing! No need to worry about the consequences of your actions anymore. Though if you do want them to know, just have them hold the charm with you and bingo! So go on out there and swap yourself a better life!  
DISCLAIMER: SWAP Inc is not responsible for any detrimental changes that happens as a result of your swaps.   
WARNING: Swaps WILL cause reality to change, swap at your own will.”

Sharena’s mouth hung open as she finished reading the note. Could this be true? Could such a small charm really do what this letter claimed it could do? That was so amazing! There were so many fun things she could do with this thing! Plus, since she could change stuff like relationships, that meant she could now talk to heroes she usually didn’t talk to. She had to try it!

Closing her eyes and clutching the doll tightly, Sharena began to think about the best way test this. If she wanted to make sure it worked, she should probably start with something small and visible… Like her hair! But who to swap with… Commander Anna’s red hair was real pretty… And Alfonse had boy hair, which would be interesting. But if there was any person’s hair she really like it had to be…

“Ah!” She gasped, a realization coming to her mind. Gunthraa! Princess Gunthraa had fantastic flowing pink locks. Sharena had always been a bit jealous of it. Maybe she’d try it out for a bit! Sharena focused her mind on Gunthraa’s hair, thinking about swapping with it intensely. She waited a while for something magical to happen, not quite sure if she was doing it correctly. Though as more and more time passed, she realized that nothing was happening.

Opening her eyes slowly, Sharena frowned. Did it really not work? It sounded something that was too good to be true, but in the heat of the moment Sharena really believed it. The princess gave a cute giggle. She’d gotten really carried away huh? As Sharena reached back to touch her hair though, she pulled some strands forward to see that it was… pink? 

The girl gasped loudly in surprise, pulling more and more strands of hair in front of her face. They were all pink! In an instant, she quickly ran inside her room and stood in front of her mirror. It worked! It had really worked! Instead of sporting her usual blond hair and long ponytail, Sharena’s head now had Gunthraa’s long silky strings of pink hair.

Sharena admired her new self in the mirror with a wide smile on her face. Gunthraa’s pretty hair looked real good on her. But most importantly, the swap charm worked! It didn’t make any cool magical effects, but it worked. This left Sharena with so many possibilities on things she could do. She could swap anything with anyone! She had unlimited power!

But before she got to all of that, she was still super stinky from the morning training. So, the first thing she was going to take a bath. In the meantime, she could think about what she wanted to do with this charm to have tons of fun. Sharena placed the charm on her table, shuddering with excitement as she walked towards the bath. 

 

A loud satisfying sigh left Sharena’s mouth as she walked out of her room. Now that she’d taken a nice relaxing bath with her beautiful new pink hair, she was ready to use her swapping charm to its fullest extent. There were so many things she could do. The world was in the palm of her hands. But after thinking through all the possibilities thoroughly, she managed to whittle her choice down to the change that would give her what she loved the most. 

Friends! Sure, Sharena had made tons of friends with other heroes already, but she wanted to be friends with all the heroes! She especially wanted to become friends with the ones she had a hard time approaching. Thus, she decided to start by swapping relationships with someone that would make her friends with the heroes from the world of Sacred Stones.

After that, came the decision of who to swap with. Of course, she would have to pick someone who was friends with lots of the heroes of that world. And no one was a better pick than the main lord of Renais himself, Ephraim. He was very charismatic and admired by all, so it was an obvious choice. He’d definitely be friends with everyone from that world, which meant tons of heroes for Sharena to talk to.

With a wide smile on her face, Sharena grasped the doll tightly and began working its magic. She thought very deeply about switching relationships with Ephraim, chanting the sentiment repeatedly in her mind until she felt that it had been enough. Of course, switching something like relationships meant there would be no physical proof of the swap, so the only way she could find out if it worked was to go out and meet with Ephraim’s friends.

 

It didn’t take long for her to find some Heroes from the world of Scared Stones. There, in the middle of the courtyard, were Innes, Tana, Myrrh and Joshua, all heroes Ephraim was friendly with. A sly smile appeared on Sharena’s face. This was it, time to see if the swap had worked.

“Hey guys!” Sharena called out to the group casually. “How are you doing?”

All of them quickly turned to face her direction. Sharena’s heart skipped a bit. For a second, she feared the swap actually might not have worked and she was going to make a fool of herself in front of legendary warriors. But then Innes approached her bearing a similar sly smile. 

“Good morning Sharena!” He said, shoving his body against hers in order to push her back. “Hope your morning training went well.”

The smaller girl staggered back, not really quite sure how to process what had happened. However, realizing the way he acted towards her, her smile widened. Ephraim and Innes had a bit of a rivalry, right? If this was how rivals were supposed to act, then…

“Oh Innes, don’t be such a brute!” Tana called out from behind them, pulling Innes’ arm lightly. “Sorry Sharena, please excuse my bore brother.”

“Oh, it’s quite alright Tana!” Sharena exclaimed happily. “A little bit of rivalry never hurt anyone. Unless its when I hurt you Innes, eh?”

In the background, Joshua gave a hearty laugh as Innes gritted his teeth. “That’s a nice attitude Sharena.”

With a wide smile, Sharena prepared to give another teasing comment to Innes, when she suddenly felt her arm being pulled from below.

“Sha-Sharena.” The young-looking Myrrh called to her. “I- umm… Woke up early for morning practice today. Is that… Good?”

Sharena patted the dragon’s head with joy. “That’s great.” She exclaimed loudly, making the manakete blush.

Overall, Sharena could easily say she was enjoying this turn of events. Now, she could be friends with people she’d never been friends with before. This was Sharena’s greatest dream. Commander Anna had always told her she couldn’t be friends with all the heroes, but now she could. Now that this worked, the plan was to hang out with the heroes of Sacred Stones for a while, and then maybe she’d switch with Ike and hang out with the heroes from the world of Radiance.

However, before she could fully enjoy herself with her new friends, Sharena found herself being pulled aside. 

“There you are!” She heard someone call her. 

Turning to face them, Sharena saw it was Princess Eirika, Prince Ephraim’s sister. 

“I’ve been looking all day for you.” She continued. “Come on, let’s go.”

Without further explanation, Sharena found herself being dragged away from her new hero friends. A part of her wanted to tell Eirika to let her be, but the princess of Renais seemed to be in a very bad mood for some reason, and Sharena wasn’t very good with confrontations. It wasn’t all bad though! This just meant that she could spend some time with Eirika now, and then she’d hang out with the others later.

 

As the two girls entered Eirika’s room, Eirika angrily slammed the door shut. She paced around with a sour expression, making Sharena a bit uncomfortable.

“Where were you this morning?” Eirika asked Sharena in an upset tone.

“Erm- I was just doing my daily morning training…” Sharena responded, awkwardly standing by one of the walls in the room.

“You told me you were going to come see me first thing in the morning!” Eirika complained. Did she? Sharena asked herself. She didn’t remember making plans with her at all...

Noticing Sharena’s discomfort, Eirika gave a little sigh, her frown turning into a gentle smile. “It’s alright. All that matters is that you’re here now.” She spoke softly, as she began approaching her.

A smile formed on Sharena’s face, relieved that Eirika wasn’t too upset with her. The last thing she wanted was to upset a possible friend. Then, without any warning, Eirika planted her lips on Sharena’s giving her a deep passionate kiss. Sharena’s eyes bolted wide open as she felt Eirika’s tongue enter her mouth. She didn’t return the kiss, nor did she try to reject it. The shock was so intense that she didn’t know how to respond. 

As the two stood there, sharing an enthralling kiss, Eirika moaned into Sharena’s mouth, making the now pink-haired princess blush. What was happening? Why was Eirika kissing her out of nowhere? And what was this strange tingling feeling welling up inside her? Sharena’s tongue began to move spastically in her mouth. Was she… Was she enjoying this?

After getting her fill, Eirika finally let go of Sharena’s, a wide smile on her face as she licked of the saliva that dripped off her lips. “Oh Sharena, I really needed that. Its been so long since we had some alone time together…” She said, before she began to take her clothes off. 

Sharena’s blush became redder when she saw the Princess of Renais strip down to her underwear. A strange heat began flowing from her loins as she watched Eirika’s breasts flop free from their constraints. Her heart beat faster, mouth wide open while her brain tried restlessly to comprehend the situation that was unfolding before her. 

Eirika giggled. “Don’t just stand there like a doofus. Come over here.”

Taking hold of Sharena’s hand, Eirika led Sharena onto her bed, no sign of resistance coming from the other princess. Leaning closer to her, Eirika planted a small peck on her lips. 

“Don’t worry about anything today…” Eirika whispered softly into her ears. “I’ll take care of everything.”

Shudders rushed down Sharena’s spine as Eirika’s gentle voice slid down her eardrums. Her breath quickened, sweat pouring down from everywhere. She was feeling… Excited. She didn’t really know what was going on, but her body was telling her that it was going to be good, and Eirika’s attitude reassured her too.

With much finesse, Eirika’s hands gently slid down Sharena’s body, unhooking all her armor and pulling off all her clothes. She worked with the utmost precision and care, removing every article of Sharena’s clothing with such expertise one would think she’d done it countless times before. Before long, Sharena was laying down on Eirika’s bed, as naked as the princess beside her.

“Beautiful…” Eirika said with a smile, caressing Sharena’s pristine skin with her hand. Sharena’s entire body shivered in delight. Whether it was from Eirika’s compliment or touch she could not tell.

Nevertheless, Eirika did not plan to admire Sharena’s body all day. With lots of care, she brought her body closer to the other princess’ and planted another kiss directly on her mouth. Sharena was equally as surprised from this kiss as she had been from the first one. Though this time, instead of sitting idly by as it happened, she fully returned the kiss with passion. Their tongues collided against each other with vigor, pushing in to see who could get the furthest inside the other’s mouth as their lips trembled and shifted while trying get a better grip.

Through the midst of this heated exchange, Eirika’s hand slowly slid down Sharena’s body until it found itself by her left breast. Grasping it lightly, she began to grope Sharena’s exposed mammary, leading the princess of Askr to moan into Eirika’s mouth. The cyan haired princess fondled it with a tender roughness, gentle enough so as not to harm Sharena’s pale skin yet harsh enough to make her feel Eirika’s touh.

As the two ran out of breath, Eirika finally seceded her kiss, strings of saliva seeping out as their mouths separated from each other. Sharena panted over and over again, trying to contain herself from all the new sensations that assaulted her mind. She looked over at Eirika, blushing as she noticed the other girl’s stare of pure desire, a stare she was sure she was also bearing.

Moving her body lower, Eirika brought her face close to Sharena’s perky bust. She moved her other hand to Sharena’s empty breast and gave it a firm squeeze, before planting her sticky lips around her whole perky nipple. Sharena’s body convulsed in ecstasy as Eirika suckled her petite breast, her tongue caressing Sharena’s hardened nip with supple care. In the midst of this, the began moving her hand down towards Sharena’s sex. She smiled, feeling the sopping wet liquid pouring down Sharena’s folds with her fingertips.

“N-n-no…” Sharena whispered, sensing Eirika massage her vagina. “N-not there… T-that place i-is… dirty…”

However, her pleas were cut short as soon as Eirika inserted two fingers right into her entrance. Sharena’s whole head shot back in pleasure, tears trickling down her eyes from the overflow of sensations. This girl had never even thought about inserting anything down there, so these new arousing sensations were blowing her mind. 

Eirika’s hand moved in and out of Sharena’s vagina slowly at first. It was tighter in there that she remembered, kind of like it was the first time they did it. However, as her hole grew looser, Eirika’s motions grew faster, until the entire room was filled with nothing but loud shlicking sounds from the juices that poured from Sharena’s hole. 

Sucking down with all the force she could muster, Eirika let go of Sharena’s breast with a satisfying pop sound. She smiled, licking her lips at the taste of Sharena’s skin as she looked over the shivering girl. She was a bit proud actually, to have been able to turn the amicable Sharena into a spasming dribble of a person, eyes rolled back with all conscious thought thrown out the window. 

But this wasn’t it for Eirika, now was time for the grand finale. With a wide smile on her face, she sunk her face down towards Sharena’s vagina. She fingered the girl’s entrance a bit more, before pulling her two fingers out and slipping them into her mouth. The vaginal fluid swished about her taste buds for a bit, Eirika soaking in the taste. She swallowed, licking her lips with a wide grin on her face. Yup, she was ready.

Sharena gave a breath of relief as the attack on her mental state suddenly stopped. Sure, it felt very good, but if it went on any longer Sharena was sure she’d lose her mind. However, much to displeasure of the princess, things were far from over, a fact she’d quickly realize as she felt Eirika’s lips pressing against the entrance to her organ.

“Wh-wha-?”

But before Sharena could even wonder what was happening, a flurry of sensations started to assault her mind. Without warning, Eirika had begun to wildly slurp up Sharena’s vagina, leaving the shivering princess to writhe in pleasure. Her hands grasped the bedsheet covers as her lungs gasped for air. She couldn’t take it all, this was too much for her to handle. Something was building up inside her and was ready to give in at any minute.

On her part, Eirika thoroughly enjoyed eating out Sharena’s organ the same way a dog enjoys its food. She soaked in Sharena’s confused and aroused groans, her tongue moving faster every time the pink haired girl yelped in pleasure. And boy, did her tongue move fast. It flicked up and down, in and out, and all around Sharena’s sex at the same speed an experienced swordmasters swing their swords. 

All while Eirika relished in the feel of the moment. Sharena’s woman juices tasted better than any of the sweetest honeys in all of Magvel. Her moans of pleasure echoed pleasantly through her ear like her favorite song. And the gentle spastic movements of joy her body filled Eirika with bliss as if she was the one being eaten out. There were no two ways about it, Sharena’s joy was Eirika’s joy.

Struggling to maintain brain function, Sharena gasped for air as best she could. Her body unwittingly shook along with the movements of Eirika’s tongue, no longer responding to her commands. This was it. There was a bomb filling inside her and it was ready to blow up, an extreme buildup of pleasure ready to be released. Her whole being shivered at the thought. She was gonna… She was gonna-!

“Eirika!” Sharena yelled loudly. “Something is- Happening~~~!!!”

Then, with a loud yelp, all of the pressure that afflicted her body flushed out of her in an explosion of pleasure. Sharena’s vagina squirted liquid out in force, which Eirika was more than happy slurp up. As the pink haired princess’ hips continued to spasm heavily, Sharena’s eyes rolled to the back of her head, tears dropping dripping down her cheeks. Her limbs felt all floppy, the motor function of her body seizing to work as her brain took in all the pleasure from release. Until finally her vision went blank and Sharena passed out.

 

Sharena’s eyes opened slowly as she awoke from her sleep. Usually she had a hard time waking up and depended on Alfonse and Anna helping her stay awake during morning training. But right now, for some reason she felt completely well rested, not a single tired bone in her body. Its as if she’d slept for a whole twelve hours, she was completely revitalized now!

She quickly rose from the bed with a wide smile on her face, until she realized something was off. This bed, these walls, these colors… This room didn’t belong to her!

“Good morning sleepy head!” She heard a voice call.

In that moment, all of Sharena’s memories from the previous moments flowed straight into her mind, making the girl blush.

“Did you have a good sleep?” Eirika continued. “You slept right through lunch and almost through all of dinner!”

Looking over at the naked girl laying down beside her, Sharena’s blush became even redder. Her heart beat faster, her breath becoming irregular. Seeing Eirika like this… It made her feel something strange… Something like… Affection? Sharena didn’t know how to describe it, but she felt the need to put this into words. To let Eirika know how she felt.

“Y-y-yeah… E-eirika!” She stuttered, cautiously thinking her every word. “Umm… I just wanted…. That thing we did just a little while ago… That was the best thing I’ve ever felt in my entire life.”

Eirika gave a heartwarming giggle. “Oh Sharena, ever the flatterer, aren’t you? Even though we do this all the time.”

A look of confusion appeared on Sharena’s face. She didn’t remember doing this sort of stuff before. This was the first time they did such a thing wasn’t it? Maybe they’d done something similar in the past and Sharena hadn’t noticed? Regardless, they things they did in the past were of no issue to Sharena. No, what mattered at this moment were the things that were to come in the future, and Sharena was quite sure on what she wanted.

“Well, what I’m trying to say is… I really enjoyed what we did just now.” Sharena admitted, her eyes straying from Eirika’s gaze. “And I’m hoping that we continue doing it for as long as you’re willing.”

“Of course!” Eirika answered without hesitation. “I’d love to keep doing this with you any time you want.”

However, that answer wasn’t satisfactory for Sharena. Sure, she wanted to keep doing these activities that made her feel better with Eirika, but she also wanted something more. Now that she’d gone through this with Eirika, she wanted them to share a deeper connection with her than pleasure buddies. She wanted to hang out with her, to do everything together, to share their deepest secrets and most intimate affections. She wanted to be Eirika’s girlfriend.

“I- Ummm… Eirika, that’s not all. I-”Sharena took a deep breath, strengthening her resolve. “Every time I look at you now, I start feeling weird all over. I get butterflies in my stomach and just being close to you makes me excited. Is this… Is this what people call love? I’d never experienced such a feeling, but I’d like to keep experiencing it more…” Sharena gulped. “I think what I’m trying to say is… Do you wanna go out with me?”

Eirika’s mouth hung wide open, her mind unable to believe the scene unfolding before her eyes. The vibrant red color painting her cheeks showed her embarrassment very clearly. “O-of course!” Eirika shouted out with excitement. “I’d love to go out with you b-but… Didn’t you tell before that we couldn’t go out because of our relationship? That since we were both princesses and girls, it would be too strange for others to handle?”

“Huh?” Sharena placed her hand on the back of her head, a bit taken aback by the comment. Had she really said something like that before? “Sorry, but I don’t remember saying that…”

A cute giggle left Eirika’s mouth, tears forming in her eyes. “That is very much like you. To not remember something so important… But it’s fine. I’m so happy you finally return my affection!”

Without warning, Eirika jumped up and embraced Sharena in her arms. “Oh Sharena, I’ve been waiting for this moment for so long… I- I love you!”

Sharena quickly reciprocated the hug, happily accepting Eirika’s tender touch. “I love you too Eirika.”

The two remained close for some time, basking in each other’s warmth whilst their naked bodies mashed together. That is, until this feeling of warmth turned into a different type of heat. Sharena’s nipples hardened, her pussy began to leak. She was starting to grow aroused. 

“Say Sharena…” Eirika then interrupted their hug, noticing Sharena’s arousal. “You want me to make you feel even better than before?”

Sharena’s eyes shot open. Was that even possible? “Y-yes please!” The girl eagerly responded.

“Alright!” With a wide smile on her face, Eirika bolted off her bed and towards her closet. She quickly opened the doors and began rummaging through its insides. “I know you said you didn’t want to use any toys before, but~! It seems today is the day for new decisions, so why don’t we try this out.”

Backing out of the closet, Eirika pulled out a number of dildos, gels and other toys and placed them on her bed. Sharena looked at the strange devices in wonder.

“Woah! What are these?” She asked.

“Oh, these are just a bunch of toys we can use to make us feel even better.” Eirika quickly clarified. “Most of the time I use them on myself, but now that we’re dating, we can use them together! So how about we start with… This one!”

Diving her hand into the heap of toys, Eirika pulled out a black leather strap on with a 6-inch dildo attached. “This one I borrowed from Tana. She told me that Innes absolutely loves the way it feels.”

“O-Ok! I-If you say so- I-” Sharena stuttered, a bit intimidated by the object. “I’m happy to try it out! So, how do we do this?”

“Oh, it’s pretty simple. I’ll just put it on and use it to penetrate you.” Eirika explained. “It’d be as if I had a guy’s penis. Even though I won’t get to feel it.”

“Wait so it won’t feel good for you?” Sharena asked with concern.

“Well, yeah! It’s not like it’s a real penis after all.” Eirika responded with a giggle. “Oh, but don’t worry about me, I’m happy to do it if it makes you feel good.”

However, Sharena was didn’t like this one bit. Now that the two of them were dating, she didn’t want to be the one receiving all of the pleasure. If only she had a real penis… That’s when it came to her. Sharena snapped her fingers as she remembered the amazing device she’d obtained this morning.

“Wait a second, I got just the thing.” Sharena said excitedly, as she dashed towards her pile of clothes and began to search through them. Before long, she had picked a small object out from the pile. 

“Here it is.” Returning to the bed, Sharena showed Eirika the little swap charm in her hand. “This little thing can help us get a real peepee.”

“Huh?” Eirika shot a look of bewilderment at her.

“You see, this charm is a swap charm. It can allow us to swap anything with anyone! It’s how I got my beautiful pink hair~” Sharena said, caressing her fine new locks. “We can use this to swap your coochie with someone else’s wiener and then we don’t have to use that thing!”

Hearing this, Eirika released a hearty laugh, not really believing that Sharena had actually just said that. “Oh Sharena…” She responded with a smile, wiping a tear from her eye. “I honestly don’t know where you come up with this stuff. You’re really something, huh?”

“No, but I’m saying the truth!” Sharena cried out. “Here, let me show you.”

She took hold of Sharena’s hand and placed it within her own, the two grasping the charm tightly. “Let’s say you wanted to switch your vagoo with some guy’s willy. Who would it be?” Sharena asked her.

Eirika looked down thoughtfully. “Ummm… Maybe Seth, I guess?”

“Alright, now just close your eyes and just think about swapping your private parts with Seth’s” Sharena explained.

Deciding to indulge Sharena, Eirika followed her commands as ordered. She didn’t really know what to do, so she kind of just repeated the words ‘Swap genitals with Seth’ over and over in her head. After a while though, she started to feel too silly about it and stopped. 

“Ah, there it is!” Out of nowhere, she heard Sharena speak. “Go ahead and open your eyes.”

Complying without thought, Eirika opened her eyes and looked down. However, what met her eyes was not at all what she expected. Instead of seeing her cute breasts and a small flat plain underneath them, she now saw a long thick crude organ hanging down from her crotch. Its long fleshy tube was as thick as her sword’s handle and it was longer than any of the dildos she had. The floppy meat shivered, growing erect from her arousal.

“What is- How could this- How did-?” Eirika couldn’t finish her thoughts, surprise overcoming her mind entirely.

“See, I told you!” Sharena bragged with pride. “That charm can let us swap anything with anyone.”

“Sharena, this is amazing!” Eirika exclaimed, her eyes still glued to her new addition. “Do you know what things we could do with this sort of power?”

However, this sea of possibilities was of no interest to Eirika at the moment. Much more relevant to her right now was the massive python hanging down her legs. She lowered her hand to grab it. Seth was such a stallion! His cock was so thick and meaty she couldn’t even wrap her whole hand around it! The cock shivered at the touch of her soft hands. And she could… She could feel it. She could feel the dick’s heat with her hand, but she could also feel her hand’s touch with the dick. This monster might’ve been Seth’s a few seconds ago, but it was completely hers now.

By this point, Eirika’s cock was completely erect. Seth wasn’t much of a grower, but he was big enough that it honestly didn’t matter. His flaccid cock was already bigger than most other men’s. It made her feel so powerful, the sensation of blood flowing through her large organ filled her with energy and strength. Was this why guys were always so horny all the time? Eirika gave her new cock a few experimental pumps. Yeah, she could definitely get used to this.

“Hey there dummy!”

Suddenly, Eirika was snatched away from her thoughts when she heard Sharena called her. Turning towards the other princess, her mouth falling wide open as her eyes set on Sharena’s body. The pink haired princess was kneeling down on the bed on all fours, her pussy pointed directly at Eirika with two of her fingers prying the entrance open. Drool dripped from Eirika’s mouth, her dick shivering in delight at the immaculate sight.

“Why don’t you play with me instead of playing with yourself?” Sharena playfully asked.

Needing no further encouragement, Eirika lunged towards Sharena like a crazed beast. She quickly placed the tip of her cock against the lips of the other’s labia, rubbing it lightly from the excitement. Oh fuck, that felt good. Were these things supposed to be this sensitive? She hadn’t even put it inside and it was already making her feel fantastic.

Nevertheless, Eirika was undeterred in her quest for pleasure, and she continued to press her prick against Sharena’s entrance. Eirika bit her lip. She was so close to entering Sharena, she could practically feel the lust radiating from her dripping cunt. Her dick clamored in need. To push harder, to thrust further. Just a little deeper for her to reach the gold mine. And then it finally happened. After pushing through the doors, Eirika’s dick sank all the way inside of Sharena’s pussy, filling her hole up to the brim with the thick man meat.

“Aghs- fjugks- ecjkr” Eirika spat out incomprehensively, the sudden spike of pleasure overwriting her ability to speak.

“Eirika! A-are you alright?!” Sharena asked with concern.

“Fuck! Yes-” Eirika responded with pants. “I just- Dick feels good~”

Sharena giggled. “Alright. Just make sure not to enjoy yourself too much, ok?”

Though these teasing comments did not reach Eirika, for at this point her brain was focusing entirely on how good the insides of Sharena’s pussy felt. Her cavern was just absolutely wonderful, warm, sticky and oh so bumpy. The way it encased her dick was so perfect it was as if it had been molded by it through years and years of constant penetration. If Eirika were to remain this way for hours, she would be satisfied.

But limbs seemed to have very different plans. While her head was on the brink of collapse from just this much, her body lustily craved for more. Her cock shivered with impatience, wanting to move within Sharena with total freedom. And from this desire, her hips began to move unwittingly, pushing towards and away from Sharena with lust.

On her end, Sharena was quite enjoying the feeling of Eirika’s cock inside her. It was so much bigger than her fingers, and it felt so much better too. It fit her pussy perfectly, the warmth it produced inside her spreading all over her body. Every time it pulled out of her, she felt an emptiness waiting to be filled, and every time it pushed inside her, she felt a burst of ecstasy running through her veins. It was absolutely magnificent, the pleasure she received from the constant penetration fogging up her mind.

Before long, Eirika found herself at her limits. Her hips pistoned away without any pause, her legs standing firm to hold the assault. But her prick was reaching its peak. Sharena’s vagina felt too good, her balls were already churning the sperm to be released. It wouldn’t be too long before her dick blew up in an explosion of sperm. So in an a burst of need, her body began to pump into Eirika’s with ever more speed. 

Until it finally happened. Eirika’s hips gave in, her cock was planted so deep into Sharena that the tip of her cock meshed against the entrance to her womb. It twitched uncontrollably, as unleashed wave after wave of warm white liquid into Sharena’s vagina. The pink haired woman yelped, her cunt shooting out liquid while she joined Eirika’s orgasm. 

As soon as her orgasm died, and her stream of sperm ended, Eirika fell back onto her bed. She watched in a dazed amazement how her cum slowly trickled out of Sharena’s pussy. It made her a bit proud, actually, the fact that her dick could produce such copious amounts of sperm. Gods, she was really loving this thing.

“Wow Eirika, that was amazing!” Sharena said aloud, laying down on her back. “I can’t believe how good dicks feel.”

Eirika nodded lightly. That had been amazing. And it was all thanks to that swap thing. She looked over at the little charm lying down on the bed. With her lust now satiated, she had really started to consider all the things she could do with it. She could change not only herself, but also others. The number of possibilities it gave were unimaginable. However, there was one striking thing in her mind.

Though they were brothers, Eirika had never really gotten along with Ephraim. It wasn’t like they hated each other or anything, the two just never seemed to hang out, they were part of different social circles. But a part of her wished that they could spend a little bit more time together, maybe because they were brothers, or maybe because she found him very physically attractive. Regardless of the answer, Eirika had just the right idea of what to do.

She reached out for the charm and held it in her hand. Just as she did before, she closed her eyes and chanted the swap she wished to make in her head. Then, as she opened her eyes, she could feel her penis grow erect once more.

There on the bed, where once Sharena’s soft body was once laying down, now was Ephraim’s rugged muscly body. This had been Eirika’s plan, to swap Sharena’s body with Ephraim. This way, she’d get so spend time with the person she loved with the body of her hot brother. In a way, it’d be like she was actually spending time with her brother. However, though she knew the power of the charm, she didn’t expect it to work this well. Sharena looked exactly like Ephraim, from her face, to her body, to even her cock. A part of her wondered if she hadn’t somehow just transported him into her room.

“E-Ephraim? Is that you?” She asked with surpsie.

‘Ephraim’ turned to look at her with confusion, before giving a very feminine giggle, which did not match Ephraim’s deep rugged voice. “Eirika, you silly goose, what are you talking about? It’s me, Sharena.”

And that was enough to make Eirika’s dick turn into diamonds. This was the perfect turn of events, the person she loved the most with the body she loved the most. Without any hesitation, she jumped on top of Sharena and began to rub their bodies together.

“Woah! Ready for another round so soon?” Sharena exclaimed, her own penis growing hard. “Not that I mind.”

Saying that, Sharena spread her tight boi hole for Eirika, presenting the twitching entrance in all its glory. Eirika’s penis throbbed while she stared at it, hunger in her eyes. What a beautiful sight! Her brother’s body presenting his asshole to her. It was so arousing!

Not able to hold it in any longer, Eirika rammed her cock into Sharena’s butthole with all her strength. Unlike when she’d penetrated her pussy though, her cock didn’t enter her in one swell fell swoop. Instead, she’d only been able to fit the head of her dick in before encountering resistance. For some reason, Eirika found it harder to push her cock in now than she did before. 

Nevertheless, Eirika was not one to give up easily. Doubling her efforts to push her dick in, she thrusted and thrusted until the base of her crotch met with Sharena’s flat ass. And the result was heavenly. Her dick throbbed at the warm tightness that squeezed down on it, tighter than Sharena’s previous pussy ever did. And her insides were so much rougher and bumpier, Eirika couldn’t help but enjoy it.

Now in control of the situation, Eirika began pumping in and out of Sharena’s asshole with ferocity. She looked down at other princess, squirming girlishly from pleasure in Ephraim’s built male body. Eirika panted heavily. To see her brother’s godlike physical body reduced to a trembling feminine mess, it filled her with a gracious feeling of satisfaction. Right now, she felt so powerful. She was the stronger one, the manlier one. And it made her so fucking aroused. She looked down at Sharena’s throbbing penis. How about she demonstrated some of that power?

Without any warning, Eirika brought both of her hands down and grasped Sharena’s thick penis. Though it wasn’t as big as Seth’s, but it was still respectable.

“Gyaahhh!” Sharena cried at the touch. “Not-! Both-!” She pleaded.

But these pleas fell on deaf ears, for Eirika continued to jack off Sharena’s dick without any consideration. Her hips moved rhythmically along with the pumps of her hands. Grunts left one of the girl’s mouth with each new thrust. Eirika looked at Sharena, who was pulling her head back while her brain was invaded with endless pleasure. God, she was so cute in Ephraim’s body. And her ass was so tight. Eirika’s dick pulsated. This was too much. She was going to- She was going to cum!

Without warning, Eirika planted her cock as deep into Sharena as she could before releasing her all of her dick juice, which coated Sharena’s insides with thick sticky ropes of white goop. Sharena quickly joined after her, her own dick shooting out steamy liquid onto the both of them. The two girls sang out in harmony, letting orgasm fill their minds without any worry.

As time passed and the two relaxed though, Eirika began to feel something was off. She pulled her dick out from Sharena’s asshole. For some reason it was still hard as a rock. There was something wrong… Something missing… Eirika liked Sharena’s new body, but there was one thing she did miss from Sharena’s old body. The first thing she’d experienced with her dick. Sharena’s pristine pussy. Though Ephraim’s ass was good, nothing could compare to the heavenly feeling that was penetrating Sharena’s pussy. And luckily for her, there was a way to experience the best of both worlds.

Quickly reaching out for the charm, Eirika once more did her thing, wishing for Ephraim’s dick to be replaced with a pussy. And in an instant, her wish was granted, for Sharena’s tight young pussy was placed where Ephraim’s dick once was. Eirika’s dick became harder it had ever been before, harder than she thought it could physically get. This was it. This was perfection. The most attractive human body ever created. And it was all hers.

Letting her lust get the best of her, Eirika quickly dove right into Sharena’s pussy, shoving her dick inside with recklessness. Undiscernible noises left her mouth as she happily cooed from the feeling of Sharena’s pussy once more.

“Ack!” Sharena cried from the sudden assault. “Se-settle down Eirika! You- You’re being too rough!”

Unfortunately for Sharena though, Eirika had succumbed to her desires the moment she laid eyes on Sharena’s dripping cunt. She hugged Sharena’s thick body tightly, pumping her hips at increasingly high speeds while she slobbered all over Sharena’s toned abs. Sharena’s moist snatch was just so delicious, much better than Ephraim’s asshole. Eirika couldn’t get enough of it, if her hips were moving any faster, they’d probably come off. And the fact that it was attached to Ephraim’s muscly body. Ooohhhh~~~

“Ephraim with Sharena’s pussy… Ephraim with Sharena’s pussy… Ephraim with Sharena’s pussy.” Eirika chanted religiously as her body continued to do God’s works.

On her end, Sharena was starting to feel the intensity of Eirika’s efforts. She panted and groaned heavily. What was happening with Eirika? This was the roughest she’d gotten thus far. Though honestly, it didn’t feel all that bad. She was really starting to enjoy the feeling of Eirika’s gargantuan dick destroying her tiny pussy. She could feel the sheer amount of lust oozing from Eirika’s endeavors, which was making her feel quite excited herself.

Her mind completely tainted by sex, Eirika couldn’t do anything but ceaselessly continue to pump her hips at the mercy of her dick. She basked in the feeling of Sharena’s pussy, embracing the way it wrapped around her member. Looking up at Sharena’s face, she found Ephraim’s pleasured expression. It was… It was so beautiful! She jumped up and mashed her lips against Sharena’s. Her cock throbbed as their tongues clashed against each other. This was it, she was going to blow.

Giving one final thrust, Eirika began releasing all of her sperm directly into Sharena’s womb. She moaned aloud mindlessly, her saliva slobbering down her twitching mouth as pleasure overcame brain function. Sharena too let out a loud moan, grabbing the Eirika tightly from the intensity of her orgasm. Her pussy shuddered, happily eating up Eirika’s warm sticky seed.

With the heat of sexual need dying down, Eirika finally collapsed on top of Sharena. She hugged Sharena’s rigid body tightly, as tightly as a person with no strength could at least, feeling her potent heartbeat, the hardy muscles… Eirika let out a satisfied sigh. This was truly heavenly. 

Sharena raised her hand and caressed Eirika’s hair lovingly, a wide smile on her face. Eirika’s look of pure happiness made her feel equally as happy. Though Sharena couldn’t have anticipated this turn of events, she could definitely say she enjoyed them. However, there was something that bothered her. And that was that while they were doing it, for some reason Eirika kept repeating her brother’s name. Sharena knew Eirika and Ephraim to be close, but did they do this sort of stuff together. And more importantly, did it feel better to do it with your brother?

Eager to have these questions answered, Sharena asked Eirika. “Hey, Eirika… Do you like Ephraim?”

Eirika looked up at Sharena with confusion, a bit taken back by the questions. It’s not that she didn’t like Ephraim, but she wouldn’t say she liked him either. They were both brothers, and that was it. The fact that she found him physically attractive was a whole different matter. The only person she really liked that way was Sharena. “Uhh… I guess?”

“Well… I’m just asking because you kept calling his name while doing it with me.” Sharena further clarified.

“Oh!” Eirika gave a soft giggle. “That’s just because you look like him silly!” She said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world, not realizing that since she was the only one holding the charm when she did the swap, Sharena thought she had always looked the way she did. “He is a very physically attractive man. But… There’s also something very exhilarating about doing something like this with your sibling. I can’t really explain it, but it feels really good.”

A deep pensive look formed on Sharena’s face. Could such a thing be true? Did doing this stuff with your brother make it feel even better? A part of Sharena was very curious to try this out. However, she only wanted to do this sort of stuff with Eirika. It felt wrong to try and think about doing it with anybody else. If only there was a way to mix the two…

In an instant, the answer came right to her. Without second thought, she grabbed the charm and thought of the swap. Then, as she felt the shape of Eirika’s body change while on top of her a smile appeared on Sharena’s face. 

Looking down, Sharena could see what clearly looked like prince Alfonse laying down naked on top of her, an expression of bliss apparent on his face. However, Sharena clearly knew that this wasn’t actually her brother hugging her closely. It was still the girl she loved, Eirika, but with Alfonse’s body instead of hers.

Sharena could feel her womanhood dampening at the sight. For some reason this was getting her real excited. She’d always thought her brother was good looking, but she’d never considered how attractive he really was. The Askarian prince had quite the toned body, a pretty face, and rough muscles. Although, that wasn’t what made Sharena excited the most. There was just something that felt so wrong about doing these things with her brother. Sharena reveled in the feeling. Her pussy squelched. She really needed to do it right now.

Pulling Eirika off, Sharena laid down the tired girl on her back. She knelt on top of Eirika, spreading her pussy open for the other girl to see.

“You ready for one more?” Sharena asked teasingly.

Normally, Eirika would have said no by this point. The copious amounts of sex they’d had this past hour had fully exhausted her like never before. But as her eyes set their sights on Sharena’s moist cunt, her penis had other ideas. Alfonse’s cock immediately grew rock hard, ready to pound away at Sharena’s exposed pussy. It wasn’t as big as Seth’s, not even as big as Eprhaim’s. Yet Sharena still felt more excited for it than before.

Seeing Eirika try to get up and fuck her, Sharena pushed her down, making her stay laying down on the bed. This time, she was going to be the one taking the lead. Bending down on top of her, Sharena placed her quivering snatch on top of Eirika’s throbbing pole. She breathed heavily. She was really going to do this, and she couldn’t feel any more thrilled about it.

With one powerful thrust downward, Sharena impaled her pussy with Eirika’s cock. She gritted her teeth from the pleasure, almost letting orgasm overtake her from the very first move. It was amazing how Eirika’s cock was definitely smaller now, but Sharena was feeling even better than before. Taking her brother’s dick with her vagina just felt so… Dirty... So wrong… Sharena absolutely loved the way it made her feel like a bad girl. She was such a naughty girl. She… She needed more!

Taking hold of Eirika’s toned abs, Sharena began to pump her hips up and down with determination. She panted heavily, a lustful smile on her face as she watched Eirika writhing in Alfonse’s body. Her pussy trembled with every throb Eirika’s cock made. Gods, Eirika had been so right! Doing it with her brother like this, it felt amazing!

“Aaaughhhh!!!” Eirika gave a feminine cry with Alfonse’s male voice.

Sharena began to move her body faster and faster. Being the source of her brother’s arousal turned her on beyond her wildest beliefs. The two girls in male bodies moaned loudly, the feminine cries with husky voices feeling completely out of place. But it didn’t matter to them, the pleasure they felt with their bodies was so right things like that weren’t of any consequence.

Eventually, Sharena began to feel Eirika’s cock pulsating even harder. She licked her lips, pumping her hips down even harder. Her girlfriend was about to cum, to release all of Alfonse’s sperm inside her. And there was nothing Sharena looked forward to more than that. Her pussy squeezed tightly in anticipation, lubricant dripping down Eirika’s member. She was so tantalizingly close to getting it. Just a bit more and-!

With a load girly groan, Eirika began to ejaculate up into Sharena’s vagina. Her sperm flew upwards with strength and intensity, filling up every inch of Sharena’s cavern with Alfonse’s thick white seed. Sharena yelled out in bliss, her own organ expulsing liquid as it underwent orgasm. 

The room was filled with heavy pants and breathing, the two girls recovering their energy from all the exercise. Sharena slowly stood up from Eirika’s softening member, sperm slowly oozing out of her gaping hole as she did so. She took her hand and scooped some of Eirika’s seed, bringing up to her mouth for a taste. A wicked smile formed on her face as she savored the sweet nectar. It was good, but… There was something else she really wanted to taste.

In one swift swipe, Sharena took the charm back into her hands. Holding it tightly, she wished for another swap and just as fast as she’d thought about it, it was done. Eirika still looked much the same as she did before, with Alfonse’s male body. Except down in her crotch area, instead of sporting Alfonse’s dick, she now had Eirika’s tight pussy, her cyan bush hairs clashing with Alfonse’s dark blue hair.

Sharena looked at the pussy with desire. It looked so beautiful and tasty… Plus, it completely fit with Alfonse’s body. Sharena couldn’t quite put her finger on it, but the combination of her brother’s body with a vagina turned her on quite a bit. It was like she got to experience Alfonse’s male physique alongside Eirika’s female delicacy. It was truly the best of both worlds.

While Eirika caught her breath, Sharena promptly knelt down before her. She licked her lips hungrily. She knew exactly what she wanted to do to this beautiful organ. It was the same thing Eirika had to done to her to awaken Sharena’s sexual desire. Pursing her lips, Sharena planted a deep kiss onto Eirika’s shivering vagina. 

“Aghh!” Eirika yelled in surprise. “Sharena wait! I’m too sensitive- Ahhh~~”

However, Sharena wanted to do no such thing. As Eirika’s girl juices began seeping into Sharena’s mouth, she found herself wanting to drink more and more of it. She didn’t realize how tasty Eirika was. Her tongue entered through the folds of Eirika’s entrance, swishing about crazily while she tried to scoop more liquid into her mouth. She flicked it up and down wildly, Eirika’s pussy juice splashing about as Sharena ate her out.

Eirika held the bedsheets tightly, trying to sustain all the intensity Sharena was attacking her with. Seth’s male pussy was much more sensitive than her own, so this type of fierce pleasuring was affecting her quite a lot. Sharena’s thick male tongue just felt so good as it bulged in and out of Eirika’s entrance, her powerful suction made her pussy feel incredible amounts of pressure. Eirika moaned loudly, she adored the way it felt. Sharena was so good at this, it made her want more!

Suddenly, Sharena felt Eirika’s powerful hands press against the back of her hair, pushing her head against Eirika’s pussy. Taking this as a sign of encouragement, Sharena closed her eyes and began to suck on Eirika’s womanhood with even more force. All sorts of liquids splashed onto her face, her tongue moving so fast that one would think it was trying to escape from Sharena’s mouth. The mix of shlicking sounds and manly groans were so intoxicating to Sharena’s ears, she couldn’t help but work as hard as she could to please her girlfriend. She wanted to make Eirika feel good and she wanted to keep ingesting her sweet nectar, so right now she was having the time of her life.

After minutes of endless shlicking had passed, Eirika could finally feel it coming. This was it, her last load of vaginal fluid. After this, her vagina would be completely empty, she wouldn’t be able to orgasm even if her life depended on it. And it was a big one. It hadn’t even happened yet, but Eirika knew this would be the biggest orgasm she’d had in her life. There would be no two questions about it. Her body trembled with anticipation, moans escaping her throat uninterruptedly while pleasure inundated her mind. She was going to- She was going to-!!

With one final high tone yelp, Eirika gave in to her final orgasm. Tears, saliva and vaginal fluid all escaped from the holes in her body as her brain was absolutely destroyed by the magnitude of pleasure she was feeling. Her orgasm was so intense that Sharena too began to cum while she drank up all of Eirika’s sweet nectar, making sure not to drop a single droplet of liquid. Her bones completely turned into mush, Eirika couldn’t do anything but collapse on the spot she was laying down, a delirious satisfied smile on her face. 

Once Sharena had gotten her fill of Eirika’s pussy juices, she wiped her lips and gave a satisfied sigh. Wow, what an amazing experience. She looked up at Eirika, smiling as she saw the happy dazed princess. Lifting herself off the bed, Sharena slowly crawled towards her and layed down on top of Eirika, their faces just inches apart.

“Oh wow… Eirika that was the best thing I’ve ever experienced…” Sharena whispered happily to her lover.

“Yeah…” Eirika agreed. “And that swap charm is so amazing… You’re the most beautiful thing I’ve ever seen~” She said, caressing Sharena’s strong cheeks.

A smile crept on Sharena’s face. “And you’re the most beautiful thing I’ve ever seen~ I love you so much Eirika.”

“Ah~” Eirika felt her heart throb. “I love you too Sharena.”

Then, without needing to say anything, two began mashing their lips together for a deep passionate kiss. Their tongues danced around each other, each of them visiting the other’s mouth while spreading their saliva. Their heads did their best to push closer and closer, as they both tried to savor the other’s mouth as much as possible. Sharena began to rub her snatch against Eirika’s feeling aroused from kissing her brother on the lips, while Eirika happily accepted the other girl’s advancements. It was clear the two of them were enjoying the moment very much.

However, after what seemed like an eternity of smooching and loving, they finally parted ways, their lips separating with a delicious smack. The two lovers stared into each other’s eyes longingly, each of them feeling the same amount of affection and love. Sharena laid her head down on Eirika’s flat toned chest, listening to the other girl’s heartbeat. Eirika placed her hand on Sharena’s hair and caressed it. Soon enough, as exhaustion finally overcame them, they both closed their eyes, feeling entirely at peach, until eventually the both fell asleep in each other’s arms, neither of them realizing they both had each other’s brother’s body with their vaginas.

**Author's Note:**

> AGHHHH FINALLY A NEW FIC. Sorry I haven't been able to write anything for a while. It was the last month of my semester and things got really hectic. Regardless, I'm on break now, so I could finally finish this. Unfortunately though, I'm not going to be as free as I thought this break, so the stories aren't gonna come to fast, so sorry about that. But that's enough about me, about the story! Stuff swapping really gets me going. It's been one of my main moods these past few weeks, so I've really been enjoying it. Specially when it comes to life/relationship swaps. Oh and don't get me started on unawareness. That's some good stuff. It's a shame there's not a lot of FE stuff with it, but I'll try to fix that by making more in the future! As for this one, there was some nice physical and social swaps, with some cuntboys and shemales sprinkled in! I really like the way that it ended with each of the girls ending up as cuntboy versions of their lover's brother, and them both being unaware of the changes to their bodies. Overall, this one's been doing stuff for me, I just hope that in the rush to get it done I didn't totally butcher it. Anyways~ I've been writing my thoughts for way too long. I hope you enjoyed this one, and please look forward to my next fic, where Futa!Winter Cecilia gives Futa!Roy a good old dicking! It should be out hopefully by Christmas, so cheers and until then!


End file.
